


School Daze

by MistahRoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom!Noctis, Lemon, M/M, Man on Man, One Shot, Oral, Promptis - Freeform, School Daze, Slash, Slight PWP, Smut, Sub!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahRoi/pseuds/MistahRoi
Summary: When Noctis discovers he's the background on Prompto's phone, he decides a little fun at Prompto's expense could be Hella fun. one shot. Promptis. Dom!Noctis





	School Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBenzedrine89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/gifts).



> I introduced a friend of mine (MrBenzedrine86) to Promptis a while back. She joked around and said "Everyone would say Prompto is a sub, but what if he was a secret dom?" And of course, I was all "I need this in my life!" Which lead to us agreeing to write exchange fics and "School Daze" is mine. Enjoy!

Three weeks passed since Prompto approached the Crown Prince during a class intercession to finally introduce himself. They met up everyday after school and hit up the arcade. Noct was the one that played the games, but Prompto really just wanted to watch his friend enjoy himself. A bright yellow machine caught his eye; a plastic baby chocobo twirled around on the top of it, and his eyes twinkled with innocent joy.

“Noct, it’s a chocobo claw machine!” He plastered his face against the glass, staring at all the plush birds caged inside it.

Noctis glanced to the object that held his friend’s attention before his eyes went back to his game just in time to see the ‘game over’ letters drop onto the screen. Dropping the gun back in the holster, he fished out some coins from his uniform pocket.

“Here, why don’t you give it a shot?”

Prompto slid the change into the slot, and the metal claw jolted into motion, mimicking the joystick that he controlled. He thumbed the button atop the stick, and the grappler lowered onto the mountain of baby chocobo stuffed dolls, clasping shut, yet it didn’t pull anything up as it ascended back to the top of the machine.

“Aww, but I really wanted one,” he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice when he saw the empty claw.

“Let me try.” Noctis moved him aside and placed a coin in the slot, his eyes focusing on how the joystick shifted the mechanism that held the claw. As he got the hang of how it moved, he positioned it over the head of a plushie and dropped it, the fingers gripping the bird’s head and carrying it up.

“You did it!”

He fished the chocobo out of the drop box and handed it to Prompto. “To commemorate our friendship.”

“I can really have it?” Prompto clutched the animal to his chest, his fingers sinking into the soft fluff.

“I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise,” Noctis said with a half smirk.

“Woohoo! You're the best, Noct!”

“What’d ya say we get outta here and grab a bite to eat?” Noctis slung his school bag over his shoulder, waiting for a response.

“Absolutely! I'm famished!”

“There's a burger place around the corner,” Noct’s eyes shifted up as he tried to remember other places he liked to eat. “Eh, yeah, that's about the only place around here I like.”

“Ever the picky eater, huh, Noct?” Prompto teased, nudging his friend's arm playfully. “Let's go have some burgers!”

The two wandered down the sidewalk, dodging the mass of people cluttering it. Insomnia was a big and crowded city, being one of the only places left to escape the Empire’s grasp. The wall protected everyone, and new refugees poured in daily.

Inside the small diner, Noct ordered two cheeseburger meals and picked a booth to share lunch with Prompto, who slid himself in across from the prince, his new plush chocobo at his side.

“Ignis is gonna get on your case for not eating something healthier,” Prompto gazed at Noct across the table, studying his features, etching them into his mind.

“Yeah, probably.” Noct shrugged off the thought of Ignis, watching the people outside pass by the window on their various ways.

Prompto pointed his camera at Noct, snapping a picture of him gandering out as if he didn't have a care in the world.

When the food arrived, Prompto dug in, leaving Noctis carefully removing his lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and any other vegetable he found on the burger, piling them on the tray with Prompto’s food.

“Why can't you put it on your own tray?” He sipped his soda, eyeballing the castaway veggies.

“I don't want them anywhere near my food.” Noct took a big bite out of his stripped down burger, shoving a fry or two in his mouth with it. After chewing and swallowing, Noct looked up from his meal. “You're going to come over and study tonight, right?” He slurped the icy beverage down, savoring the flavor.

“Ugh, yeah, finals. Say, you're the prince, can't you just ban all finals?” Prompto chuckled, “But seriously man, they really suck.” He heaved a sigh, remembering the low score he got on his practice test.

“I have to take ‘em just like you - believe me, I'd rather not.” Noct stuffed three more fries in his mouth. “Ignis has really been up in arms about me studying lately too, along with all the political crap.”

“Comes with the territory of being a prince.” Prompto finished his food, sliding the tray to the edge of the table. He snapped another picture of Noct while he ate. “Such a charming face.” He laughed, staring at a Noctis with puffed out cheeks and fries sticking out of his mouth. The prince swiped his tongue across his lips, pulling the fries into his mouth and swallowing them.

“Come on now, you don't have to take pictures of me _all_ the time.”

“But you're just so photogenic!” He showed the prince the picture and watched him glower at it, then Prompto.

“I’ll pay you back for that one,” his words held promise of revenge in them.

Images flashed through Prompto’s mind of what kind of prank Noct would play to get back at him, then shifted to a different kind of punishment, pink dusting his cheeks.

If Noct took notice of his blush, he didn't let on, finishing the rest of his dinner. “Ready to get out of here and go hit the books?”

Prompto snatched up his chocobo and scooted out of the booth. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s just hope it goes better than that practice test we took.”

Noctis slid out from under the table, slung his arm around Prompto’s shoulder, and urged him out the door with him. “You’ll do fine - they say those practice tests are a lot harder than the real deal.”

A bit of the anxiety washed away with Noct’s encouragement, and he hoped that, after tonight, he’d have nothing to worry about - at least as far as the tests went.

Noctis’ apartment was beyond immaculate: not a single speck of dust, nothing out of place, it could have been a showroom for all anyone knew. Clearly not the work of his own doing. Prompto knew better than that; the prince never cleaned a thing. “Looks like Ignis has been by, takin’ care of you as usual.” He kicked his shoes off at the door before entering the living room.

“Well, someone has to do it.” Noct followed suit, unlatching his bag and removing the books they’d need for their study session.

Prompto admired his friend as he shrugged off his jacket and slung it onto the couch closest to the dining table, removing his own and draping it over the back of a chair. He couldn’t help but glance around the room. Even though they had been hanging out every day for a few weeks, Prompto could count the times he visited Noct’s apartment on one hand.

A light caught Noct’s eye from the inside of Prompto’s bag, and he grabbed for it while the blond was distracted, pulling out his phone. There was a very familiar face on the screen - his own.

“Uh, Prompt, what’s with this?” He held up the phone, a picture of his half naked body set as the background.

Prompto’s attention snapped to the screen. “It’s, um, it’s nothing. I just really liked the picture. Like I said, you’re very photogenic. I thought I captured you really well.” He threw out excuses, hoping one would do the trick.

Noctis gazed at the picture again, “When did you even take this?”

Prompto’s face blazed red with heat. “When we went swimming a few days ago.”

Silence filled the room, and Prompto grew anxious. _I’ve made him feel awkward, great going, ya lug_. “Maybe I should just go,” his voice shook as he reached for the phone.

“Why? You came to study, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but…” Embarrassment kept him from saying much else - he didn’t want to make it anymore awkward than it already was.

“But nothing, just sit and get your books ready.” Noctis’ demand beckoned a desire to obey, but Prompto pushed it from his head, gathering up his things.

“I'm sorry, I can't.” He scurried to the door, but Noct caught his wrist and spun him around, Prompto’s back slamming against the door and his things scattering to the floor.

The look in his friend’s eye shot a shiver up his spine; it was the same look a wild behemoth would give its prey after cornering it. His body trapped Prompto between it and the wooden door behind him. Noct braced his hand right behind Prompto’s head. “I said _stay_ , didn't I?”

His blue eyes searched Noct’s, quickly scanning his mind for some means of a comeback, surprising Noct, and bolt out the door before it was too late. “Well, _technically_ , you said to sit and get my books,” nervous laughter slipped by his lips. Noct’s brow shot up at the comment, unimpressed and not budging from his spot.

Prompto’s heart leaped to his throat as Noct inched closer to him, “But if you leave now, you’ll never know how it feels.” His throaty voice set Prompto’s body on fire as he whispered in his ear.

“What, studying? Pretty dang boring if you ask me...” his half smile was awkward and forced. All he wanted was to tear out of the door and run from the situation, but he didn’t see that happening.

“This.” Noct took Prompto’s chin firmly in his hand and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss before pulling back slightly. “It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

His head was a mess; the right words wouldn’t come to him in this moment, when he needed them to more than ever. Noct’s lips were softer than he imagined, and were the only thing he could think about now. They touched the skin of his throat, and he cursed the door for having no leeway to lean back.

“Holy sweet mother of chocobos,” _is this really happening?_ The words slipped out before he could think to stop them. A low, gravelly chuckle came from Noct’s throat, amused at Prompto’s choice of words. Noct’s hands found his hips, pulling his body closer as his tongue trailed up the blond’s neck and to his ear.

“You want to stay, right?” his words were a near purr, his breath hot.

“I-”

Noct nibbled his earlobe and elicited a gasp from Prompto, derailing his train of thought yet again. “Say yes - you won’t regret it.” The prince leaned back to stare into the baby blues of his dear friend, a dangerous lust dancing in them that threatened to swallow Prompto.

“Yes,” he breathed out. How long had he thought about this very moment? Yet he never believed it would happen, not to him, not with Noct - he was a prince for crying out loud, and _he_ was… well, not even close.

“Good.” Noct’s lips were on Prompto’s again, his tongue pressing against them until he relinquished control of his orifice to Noct, who wasted no time in seizing it. His head was yanked back by a tug in his blond tresses, causing him to grunt as Noct’s tongue darted into his mouth, exploring it, tasting it.

The door jiggled behind them, starting to open when Noct slammed Prompto up against it, forcing it shut again and clamping a hand over his mouth.

“Noct, is that you? It’s me, let me in.” Ignis’ voice came from the other side.

“Sorry, Ignis, I’m feeling a bit under the weather, you should go home,” he lied, his blue eyes never leaving Prompto’s.

“You’re sick? I can go get some medicine and make you some soup, won’t take but a minute.”

“You shouldn’t come in - no need to get sick yourself. I’m about to have something _as is_ , then I’m going straight to bed.

_Is he talking about me?_ Prompto tried to get a feel of what exactly Noct meant to do with him, but he couldn’t get a read on the situation - maybe because it seemed like a dream to him. It was something out of his wildest fantasies.

“Okay, Noct, I'll be back in the morning to check on you then.” Ignus’ footsteps led away from the door. Noctis waited until he couldn't hear them before replacing his hand with his mouth, hungrily devouring the blond before him.

Noct pulled away, leaving Prompto wanting more, but not brazen enough to lean in himself. “Come with me.” And like a lost child, he followed his onyx haired friend, watching his locks bounce with every step. It wasn't until he turned back to him that Prompto saw the bed.

Undoing the knot in his tie, Noctis slipped it from around his neck, repeating the same process with Prompto’s. “lay on the bed.” He was every bit as commanding as his title allowed for, and Prompto obliged without hesitation.

The prince looped one tie around Prompto's wrists, lifting his arms above his head and binding them securely to the headboard. The silk of the necktie snugly held his hands together with no room for resistance on his part. “Noct, I don't know about this,” his voice held uncertainty as he watched his friend closely.

“Trust me, Prompt, you'll enjoy this. I hope you're not afraid of the dark.” There it was, his smug smirk that made Prompto give up all control of the situation. It was that look that first drew his attraction to Noct.

The soft fabric covered his eyes as Noctis used his own tie to blindfold him. Prompto’s heart thumped in his chest, his breathing becoming more erratic. The bed shifted underneath him as Noct moved, and something weighed down his thighs - Noctis, he realized.

Fingertips grazed his lower belly, sliding up under his shirt, and he shivered from the light touch. Noct caressed the firm muscle that he painstaking worked for, wanting to be nothing less than his best if he were going to even attempt to be a friend to the prince. His hand moved lower, tracing the waist of Prompto’s pants, and Prompto’s body flushed with heat. He let out a small whimper as Noctis’ hand left him, wanting more of the delicate touch.

There was a tug at Prompto’s shirt, then another, when his shirt fell slack after the third, he deduced that it was being unbuttoned. The garment opened across his chest, and velvety wet lips pressed against Prompto’s collarbone. He took a sharp breath in, inhaling Noct’s intoxicating scent.

Noct’s tongue trailed down his chest, between his pectoral muscles, ripping his shirt the rest of the way open, a button bouncing off the wall and smacking Prompto in the forehead.

“Oww… that hurt, what was that?” Prompto whined at the pinprick of pain in his head.

“Sometimes things hurt before they feel good, stop complaining.”

Before Prompto can get out another comeback, Noct’s lips touched the sensitive skin around his nipple, flicking his tongue against it gently. He took the small nub in his mouth and sucked ever so lightly, his hand running up Prompto’s abdomen to his chest, finding his other nipple with his fingers and giving it a snug pinch.

Prompto’s groan gave Noct all he needed to continue on his endeavor, rolling the flesh between his thumb and index finger while squeezing the other between his teeth. Prompto’s body involuntarily arched into Noctis, the small twinges of pain sending electrical signals to the pleasure part of his brain.

When Noct released the pressure on his nipples, he ran the length of his tongue over one, then the other. It left a tingle that traveled down to his groin, his manhood pressing against the stiff fabric of his pants. Noct’s tongue dragged down through the crevices of Prompto’s six pack, his nails following suit, gently scraping the skin.

Noctis dipped his tongue into Prompto’s belly button, placing a butterfly kiss underneath it. Prompto’s waistband loosened when Noct unfastened his pants and pulled the zipped down as his tongue traced the V in Prompto’s pelvic area.

“Noct…” Prompto’s voice quivered with anticipation.

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat when the prince’s hand rubbed the length of his swollen erection through the cloth of his boxers. The small touch sent a shockwave through his body, the fact that he couldn't see amplifying the feeling.

Noct looped his fingers through Prompto's belt loops and yanked his pants to his mid thigh. Noct pulled the boxers down agonizingly slow, letting them glide over Prompto’s stiff cock.

Feathery pillows cushioned Prompto’s head as he leaned back into them, a low whine coming from him. An image of Noct handling the joystick at the arcade flashed in his mind as his friend’s fingers wrapped around him firmly, yet with care. The headboard rattled as Prompto’s muscles twitched, fighting every urge he had to rip the tie free of his hands and force Noct’s hand to move.

Noct rewarded him with three pumps, his hand moving torturously slow. A deep groan radiated from Prompto’s throat, “Noct.. please… ahh.” His own voice sounded unfamiliar to him as he begged the prince.  

“Resorting to begging already?” Noct’s hot, moist breath teased him, wondering what it would be like to have that mouth on him.

“It's _Noct_ like I can do anything else,” Prompto gave a cheesy grin.

“Should I find something to gag you with?” There was a hint of humor in Noctis’ voice as his strokes steadily quickened, earning him ragged moans from his friend.

_I can think of something you could use,_ Prompto found himself thinking as a blush crept up on his cheeks from the image of him swallowing Noct’s cock.

A sound halfway between a moan and a cry escaped him as something wet touched the slit of his penis. A tingle danced up his spine, warmth seeming to swallow him entirely as Noct’s mouth surrounded the tip of his cock, his tongue swirling around the head. The hot wetness pushed further down as Noct took in more of Prompto while his hand worked the shaft.

Prompto gasped as Noctis devoured him, his breath came in rapid spurts as his heart slammed in his chest. Every nerve in his body was on edge, not being able to see what Noct was doing to him somehow aroused him even more than he could imagine. The thought of not knowing what would happen next was thrilling - and terrifying. Prompto wanted to reach down, grab a handful of that onyx hair, and shove his dick into the prince’s throat; but alas, his hands were bound and all he could do was hope.

It didn’t take long for the buildup of pressure to happen in Prompto’s groin - after all, this was the first time someone went down on him. A sob caught in his throat when Noct pulled back, his dick teeming and pulsing in his friend’s hand.

“No, don’t stop.” Prompto’s voice came out raspy, his throat dry.

“So close already?” Noct’s firm, yet delicate grip held him tight in just the right way, holding still as the build started to fade.

“Ahh…” Prompto wiggled his hips, trying to use Noctis’ hand to get himself off if he wouldn’t.

“Ah ah, you can’t just do what you want, my little Prompto.” Noct’s free hand pressed down on the blond’s hip, his weight ceasing the movement. “How do you ask for what you want?” he teased the tip of Prompto’s cock with his tongue, and Prompto squirmed underneath him.

“P-please, Noct, I-I need to…” Prompto choked on the last word, having trouble saying such a thing out loud to Noctis.

“You need to what?” Noct’s tongue glided down and back up his length, a shudder coursing through Prompto’s body in reaction.

“I need to c-cum.” Heat flared in Prompto’s cheeks and spread to his neck, but he didn’t have time to focus on it. Noct pumped his hand deliberately, precise in his actions until he brought Prompto to the brink and pushed him over.

Ecstasy rushed through Prompto’s body as he threw his head back, letting out a rambunctious cry. His hot cum shot out across his stomach, Noctis’ hand slowing down before leaving him altogether. The tension faded from him as his muscles relaxed after the release, and he melted into the bed.

Noct’s weight shifted the mattress, and Prompto’s hands came free from their bonds. A light, much too bright, blinded him when the blindfold was removed, and the prince leaned over him.

“How do you feel?” Noct’s voice was smooth and elegant, as if what he just did to Prompto was something natural for him.

“Great.” The blond let out an elated sigh, his breath finally steady again.

Noctis leaned back against the headboard, giving Prompto a minute to get his thoughts together.

“Uh, Noct?” The question he wanted to ask hung in his mind, but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

“Yeah?” The prince’s blue eyes caught Prompto's, and his cheeks burned hot.

“Have you… ever done that before? You know… with a guy?” Prompto tried to brace himself for the answer he didn't want to hear, but the need to know pressed him more.

Noct’s eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise at the question. “No, do you really think the crown prince would make that a habit?” He smirked and gave Prompto a playful nudge.

“Then why me?” This time, it was Noctis’ turn to blush.

His eyes shifted away from Prompto as he seemed to want to avoid the question, but he finally gave into the pressure of the blond’s stare.

“It's because, well, I know you've spent years watching me. And when you finally approached me, it wasn't because I was a prince - you just wanted to be my friend.” His blush deepened, and the red spread across his cheeks and to his ears. “I felt a connection to you, and when I saw the picture of me on your phone, I knew I wasn't alone in that feeling.”

“I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel, Noct.” Prompto's eyes trailed down Noctis’ body.

“You don't have to-” Before he even had the chance to finish the sentence, Prompto's fingers fumbled at Noct’s fly, easing it down and slipping his hand inside to feel the throbbing cock waiting inside.

Noctis hissed through his teeth as his friend palmed him, grabbing Prompto by the wrist.

“It seems to me that you are in need of some service, _your highness_.” Noct’s eye bore into Prompto as that familiar dominate aura blazed back to life.

“If that's how you wanna play, I'm happy to oblige.” And with that, Noct’s fingers tangled in the golden spikes, lurching Prompto's face down to his crotch. He popped the button free and pushed his pants and boxers down, his cock springing free from under the elastic waistband.

Prompto’s lips grazed the tip of Noct’s dick as the prince held his head in place. Again, his heart pounded against his ribs; would he be any good at this? Then he remembered, this was Noctis’ first time doing it as well.

“Open up, Prompto.” The prince’s voice was dark with lust, near as dark as his icy eyes when the blonde stared up at him. Without hesitation, Prompto did as he was bid, his lips parting for his prince. Noct shoved his head down, forcing himself balls deep into Prompto’s mouth and throat. Noctis let loose an elated sigh, his head leaning back against the headboard as his grip tightened in Prompto’s locks.

Noct tasted of salt, but Prompto savored his taste, tongue lapping at the shaft of his friend’s thick cock. When Noctis’ grip loosened, he bobbed his head slowly, tightening his lips around Noct’s member. The sounds he elicited from Noctis egged him on, gave him confidence in his task. Prompto let him slide into his throat, tightening it around him for more pleasure.

The blond’s hands gripped Noctis’ thighs as he found a steady pace, one that he determined the prince enjoyed most. Noct’s hand only rested on Prompto’s head now, giving him reign to do as he pleased.

Without warning and feeling rather bold, Prompto curved his arms around Noctis’ legs and yanked him downward on the bed, slightly lifting his hips. He let the prince fall from his mouth for a brief moment, sliding his middle finger into his overly salivating mouth. Noctis shot him a look, and his mouth was back on the throbbing erection before him.

Prompto’s fingers danced up Noctis’ thigh and to his scrotum, giving him a gentle squeeze before caressing back. The touch sent a visible shiver over Noct as Prompto’s delicate touch moved underneath his sack.

“Come on now, don’t tickle my taint,” came Noctis’ breathy voice, the sound almost unrecognizable from what Prompto had grown accustomed to hearing.

Prompto wanted to say something, but Noct’s hand urged him down, his cock pushing past the crevice to his throat. His finger slid further back, slipping between Noctis’ cheeks, finding his royal asshole. He pressed the tip against the entrance, gaging the reaction from his friend.

With the tightened grip in his hair and moans from his royal highness, Prompto pushed his finger in, but only the tip.

“Prompto!” Noctis all but squealed at the invasion of his body, and Prompto instantly knew that the prince never expected such a thing. His finger moved deeper, past his middle knuckle, until the entire length was inserted.

Prompto moved his lips along the length of Noctis’ cock as he fingered his ass, stroking his prostate, as the prince moaned wildly and moved his hips to the blond’s rhythms.

“Prompto, I’m close…” His voice wobbled as his fingers laced through the golden spikes, holding on as if he would fall without the leverage.

Prompto could feel the muscles in Noct’s body tightening as he approached his climax, but it did not deter him. He wanted to taste the prince’s cum, to feel it oozing down his throat. His tongue pressed against the underside of the shaft as his head moved up, utilizing the tip for a more pinpoint pressure as his finger sunk deep into the prince’s ass.

Noctis fisted his hand in Prompto’s hair as the orgasm overtook him. He tossed his head back in a cry of elation from the mixed sensations that Prompto gave him.

The salty, hot jizz sputtered onto Prompto’s tongue, and he swallowed it, milking Noctis’ cock for every last drop before he let it slip from his mouth. He removed his finger as he crawled up Noct’s body. His lips found the Prince’s and kissed him with abandon.  

“I hope I didn’t disappoint.” A small blush inched across Prompto’s cheeks as he hesitated to look his friend in the eye.

“Not at all, Prompto. You even gave me ideas for next time.” The way Noctis spoke sent his heart a flutter with excitement with a bit of anxious hesitation mixed in the fray.

“Next time, huh? I can’t wait.” Prompto flashed an innocent smile at Noctis.

 


End file.
